


It Was In The Fine Print

by friendlyrejection



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: Contract Negotiations, F/M, First Time, Ghoul Sex, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, failed blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 15:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friendlyrejection/pseuds/friendlyrejection
Summary: She dug through her bag, looking for that two thousand cap scrap of paper she bought from Ahzrukhal. She snatched it out and read it, angrily muttering to herself while Charon was physically incapable of giving less of a shit. He was right. She looked over at the ghoul. Her eyes dragged down his massive body and a shock of heat went from her stomach somewhere deeper. Her mouth opened unconsciously in want. And she couldn't have any of him because a shitty piece of paper was getting in her way.





	It Was In The Fine Print

It had been a long day, aching muscle and bone begging for release as the huge ghoul and the twiggy vault kid collapsed into the corner of a subway office. They had cleared out the immediate area and Charon made sure the check the doors blocking off this section of the track to the rest of the subway were secure, locked or otherwise barred. Feeling satisfied that him and Lorna were the only two living things in the subway, Charon made himself relax enough to let his guard down. Lorna had rolled out her sleeping bag and was busy cleaning her 10mm, although the busy look on her face was directed toward a desk in the corner or the room stacked with boxes. Brows furrowed staring into space. Whatever was twisting her panties, he didn't really give a shit. Bent on squeezing as much as he could out of tonight’s camp, he went at the buckles and straps of his armor and took a deep unconstrained breath, the muscles on his chest expanding underneath his t-shirt as he did. As he dived into his bag for a pack of cigarettes and his lighter, he heard the clicking and tinking of Lorna’s ministrations slow to a stop; and pick up furiously when he came back up. Charon looked over at her as he lit his cigarette, her full attention on her pistol now, thick black hair falling in strands down in front of her face. He took her in as he took in a long drag, seeing as she was the most interesting thing in the room.

His first instinct was to think of her a kid, but he figured that wasn't giving her enough credit. She was, after all, a fully grown woman who he had seen crack a raider’s head open with a baseball bat on more than one occasion. Which wasn't as surprising as the blueberry vault suit she insisted she wear, no matter how many times Charon said it made her stick out like a sore thumb. It was probably just how short she was compared to him that was making him think she was younger than she was. Honestly the first word that should be coming to his mind was “boss” seeing as she owned his contract. But that was the thing. She hadn't treated him like any other boss he’d ever had. More often than not they were scumbags and bastards but Lorna had only ever been nice to him. He didn't know why, but it's not like he was going to question a good thing. All that mattered to him was that she was his boss and that meant he would do whatever she asked. Within his contract.

Charon only realized neither of them had said a word since they had gotten here when Lorna broke the the thick silence.

“Charon?”

He waited for her to finish her sentence but knew she wouldn't continue until she had made him talk 

“Yes?” Charon rasped around his cigarette.

 “Have you ever had sex?”

He couldn't help bursting out laughing at how asinine and out of left field that question was. He fumbled to catch his cigarette and looked up to see if she was joking. A glare that could set off a landmine told him that she was not.

“Answer the fucking question.” Lona said with a grimace.

“Yes.” He tried not to think of decrepit memories from before his contract. Small licks of heat puddled in the bottom of his stomach and he tried to ignore them.

“What is it like?” she asked, hands resting on her pistol and eyes focused on the gaps in his face. His cock stirred at the question against his better judgement.

“Good,” He took a long drag to punctuate his answer and put his hands behind his head.

Lorna set aside her pistol and scooted herself over to his side of the room. She sat unprofessionally close, knees guarding her chest, and suspicious grey eyes met intense brown ones.

“Charon I want to have sex with you.”

“No you don't.”

Lorna sputtered at the suddenness of his reply and the nonchalance of his dismissal. She was counting on at least a moment of Charon’s trademark dead silence to give her the upper hand, but this was going to make things difficult. But she was not one to give up so easily.

“Yes I do!”

“You don't want to fuck a ghoul.”

“The fact that I asked you should be proof enough that I do.”

“This isn't the place to be doing things like that.”

“It’s completely clear, and I saw you checking all the doors.”

“I'm too old for you.” Charon was impatient with how long it was taking to dissuade her from doing something so stupid.

“I’m nineteen, I can decide when and who I want to screw.”

That wasn't really what Charon meant but he knew what would get her to forget about the whole thing and leave him alone:

“That's not in my contract,” he said matter-of-factly and sank a bit into a more comfortable position.

“What?” Lorna protested, not getting the picture, “I’m your boss, I thought you said you would do whatever I asked you!”

“ _That_ isn't in my contract,” he repeated and closed his eyes. He didn't sleep, but maybe if he pretended he did she might leave him alone.

Lorna blinked around her frustration. She was hoping she wouldn't have to use his contract as leverage, but it seemed her last resort became the source of the problem. She dug through her bag, looking for that two thousand cap scrap of paper she bought from Ahzrukhal. She snatched it out and read it, angrily muttering to herself while Charon was physically incapable of giving less of a shit. He was right. Lorna cursed at herself and then at the paper, wrinkling it in her hands. She looked over at the ghoul, stretched out before her in a way she felt was done just so God could taunt her. Her eyes dragged down his powerful arms, textured with tears but tempting her touch. His barrel chest rose with a drag, and the thought of him hovering over her with his massive body made a shock of heat flow from her stomach somewhere deeper. And finally her eyes stopped on his crotch and the outline of his cock ghosting his jeans making her mouth open unconsciously in want. And she couldn't have any of it because a shitty piece of paper was getting in her way.

Lorna was about to do something really stupid. Something she would most likely regret the minute after she did it but considering how badly her body needed Charon this very moment, she was willing to risk losing him entirely.

“You know what I think of your fucking contract?”

Before Charon could even get his eyes open she was already tearing the paper to shreds. He instinctively reached out, a protest dying in his throat as he watched wordlessly. The ripping noise seemed to echo through the decrepit subway and ring through his ears like a bell. The pieces fell on the grimy floor, and it was all he could do not to reach out for them, still trying to cognize what just happened. Lorna sat back supporting herself on palms, knees still guarding the rest of her body, but parted ever so slightly.

“There. You don't work for me or anyone anymore. You're free.”

Charon still sat there slack jawed, almost not being able to understand what she said.

“Now I can't give you orders anymore, so if you want you can just leave right now. Or…,” she swallowed, finding the strength inside her to finish, “... you can stay here and fuck me.”

  
  
  
  


Charon weighed his options. His contract lay dead at his feet, he was no longer bound to it, to anyone, for the first time the could remember. He could leave. Where he would go was up to him and that would take some getting used to, but he could. But he was already here. Safe for the time being and with a girl who wanted so badly to get a taste of his cock that she destroyed the only thing binding him to her. His eyes traced up her body catching the zipper of her vault suit and wondered what it would be like to unwrap her. How supple her skin would be and how soft she would feel against him. To lick her lips. To pull her hair. To feel her tight cunt twitch against his cock and make her scream his name with his first act as a free man. He made his decision.

Charon closed the space in between them quickly, kissing Lorna roughly, almost hungrily tasting the sweet of her saliva. She moaned into him as one of his hands went to brace himself on the wall behind her and the other went for her zipper, not stopping their frantic kissing for a second. He pulled it down just far enough to get underneath her shirt, dragging his hand up her stomach and moving her bra up to palm at her breasts. She felt so smooth against his hand and the noises she was making as he tweaked a nipple were going straight to his cock. Lorna worked at shucking the top of her suit off and then her bra, stopping Charon only so she could get her shirt off, then collided back into his mouth and flung both arms around his neck. Her feet sought purchase so she could lift her hips upward trying to find any modicum of friction to assuage the searing heat in her underwear.

Charon pushed a powerful hand down her stomach to her waistband to still her, the heel of his palm so agonizingly close to where she needed to be touched that she cried out around his mouth. He braced one elbow to the side of her and dove into the lower part of her suit with the other, pushing past her underwear and sliding two thick fingers down her lips. Charon ducked his head to suck at the space beneath her ear and the girl beneath him cried out at the sudden contact.

“Oh… g-od…,” Lorna let out with a shaky moan, pulling the arms around his neck tighter to her. Charon went up and down her lips, coating his fingers with her slick. She was so wet already, and with every move he made she shook, rattling as if she would combust at any moment with how good he was making her feel. As he kissed down her neck moving lower down her body, he pressed one finger to her opening slowly, letting her get used to the stretch of him. She took a few shaky breaths and and even shakier high pitched moan. He was playing her like a goddamn violin, her sounds of want better music than he had ever heard in his life. He began to pump his finger slowly in and out of her, feeling her walls relax as Charon kept kissing down her torso. When he got to Lorna’s waistband he pulled out of her, and quickly pulled her suit farther down, giving him unadulterated access to her pussy.

He entered her with two fingers this time, and when he ducked down to suck at her clit, Lorna _screamed_. He fucked the cries out of her, pumping his fingers slow and deep, lapping at her folds and twirling a tongue on her clit. He could feel her tightening below her, coiling like a spring with unbearable tension.

“Char-on, I’m… Oh god!” she whimpered, nearly coming undone in his hands. With a curl of his fingers and a strong wet suck on her clit she came, falling over her crescendo with an filthy sob which was muffled quickly by Charon putting his fingers in her mouth, Lorna sucking on them greedily as she came down from her performance. Charon held her close to him, feeling the skin of her breast rise and fall as the girl caught her breath and came back to earth.

“That _was_ good…,” she said, noticeably shell shocked. Charon laughed from deep in his stomach against her, the rumble rolling between them and making Lorna laugh too, albeit softer than him.

After a moment of mutual incredulity and heavy breathing, Lorna wiggled out from his strong arms and climbed on top of him, pushing him back slouched against the wall. She kissed him deep, passionate and greedy, the both of them tasting Lorna on their mouths making a cocktail of indecency. Charon didn't think he had ever been this happy in his life. He thanked anyone who was listening; God, aliens, whoever, for giving him this perfect girl in his lap and this perfect moment he couldn't help but know he didn't deserve. Charon had all but forgotten about the nearly painful heaviness in his cock until Lorna was suddenly at his waist and unbuckling his belt.

“Oh, you don't--” Charon tried to protest, reaching a hand out when she stopped him with a look, dark brown eyes with that same intensity as before.

“I want to suck your dick, Charon.”

With that Charon fell back against the wall, groaning at the perverseness of the way she spoke. Hearing her speak would never be the same now that he would only think of the filth and slick that dripped off every word that came out of her mouth. Lorna finally pulled his cock out of his pants, the relief of pressure sending a wave through him. She held it in her hand, feeling the weight, nearly inspecting in a way that was kind of endearing. He dwarfed her hand like rest of him did to the rest of her, and she licked a stripe on the underside of his cock. Charon gritted his teeth to avoid bucking at her mouth as she sucked on his head.

“Now take it easy,” he instructed, putting a hand to her cheek. “Nice and slow.”

It required all of his restraint not to thrust deeper into the heat of her mouth as she took more of him in slowly, doubly so when he felt her gag around him. Lorna pulled off him and stifled a cough.

“O-h my god.” she struggled.

Charon laughed with a little bit of worry on his face, “Bit slower than that. Here,” Lorna caught her breath again and he helped her get the rest of her suit off. Charon had her straddle him, positioning his cock to slide into the heat of her cunt in one smooth motion. The both of them moaned in ecstasy at the feeling, Lorna falling against his chest and Charon lulling his head back against the wall.

They were still for a moment, just feeling each other’s bodies and listening to their breathing. Then Lorna moved her hips upward slowly, coming back down and feeling the fullness of him completely. She continued, each time she came down harder, grinding against him. Charon began to thrust up into her in time, keeping his hands on her hips. The sounds they made together echoing around the tiny room and out into the subway like a concert hall. Charon felt her tighten around him once again, him being close to climax as well.

“Char-... ah god,” Lorna whimpered.

He thrust up into her, “Say it. Say my name.”

“Ch-Charon.” He bucked hard.

“Again.”

“Charon!” She panted around his name, each thrust up into her running her ragged, nearly bringing her over the edge. She sat up and clenched around him, giving Charon a full view of her body and her face contorted with pleasure as she came, screaming his name, nearly going limp and putting her hands on his chest to steady herself. She looked up from under her mess of tangled hair as he continued pounding into her, her dark brown eyes just as intense as she stared into his. He couldn't last much longer. He gripped her hips hard enough to bruise and drove himself into her again and again, until he released his cum filling her up and leaking onto him. They collapsed into each other, panting but unmoved. Lorna sat up and flipped her hair from in front of her face, something that Charon desperately wanted to see again, and kissed him slowly and deeply.

“Thank you.” she breathed, running a thumb on his cheek. He didn't say anything, and was glad he took the words right out of his mouth.  


**Author's Note:**

> Alternate title: James Please Forgive Me For What Im About To Do To Your Daughter.  
> my first filthy fic b gentle. it is also 5am and i did NOT edit this so thats where we're at right now


End file.
